A Fantasy Turned Reality:Part Two
by Vixen1988
Summary: ONESHOT:Nicole Daniels goes back to Raw on her twenty-third birthday. Will she get a present from an old friend?


It had been six months since Nicole Daniel's encounter with Randy Orton. When she told her roommate Amber about it she didn't believe her. Nicole tried for weeks to convince her but eventually just gave up. Nicole lived on her own now. Amber had moved out four months ago. Nicole still had that night with Randy to think about to keep her occupied during the night. Just thinking about it made her feel like it was happening again. His touch, his body, his soft kisses would all come back to her. She knew it was only a one time thing that would never ever happened again. It was definitely a night she would never forget. She figured Randy already had forgotten about it, that he'd probably done that type of thing a million times before. Little did she know he had far from forgotten. Miles away Randy was at an arena in the catering area. Ted Dibiaise came up to him.

"How'd it go last night?" Ted asked. "I saw you leave the club with that blonde."

"It was going great until I called her by the wrong name." "She got pissed and left."

"You called her another chick's name?"

"Yeah it was bad."

"What was her name?"

"Taya."

"What did you call her?"

"I called her Nicole."

"Dude that's not even close to Taya."

"I know."

"Why'd you say Nicole?"

"Remember I told you about that girl I hooked up with about six months ago in Pittsburgh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what I told you her name was?"

"Oh that Nicole."

"Yeah her." "I don't know what it is about her but I can't forget her."

Two months later on the night of Nicole's twenty-third birthday, she was going to Monday Night Raw in Cleveland. She was dressed in shorts and a tanktop. She didn't have a front row seat this time but she had a backstage pass. She was hoping that she would get a chance to meet John Cena.

Once she was there she decided to go backstage to beat the crowd. When she went back there she got lost.

"Excuse me miss, do need help?" She turned around and saw Randy Orton.

"I'm completely lost."

"Were you looking for me?"

"No but I'm glad you found me." "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do, Nicole." She got a surprised look on her face. "What, you thought I forgot about the night we spend together?"

"Honestly yes."

"Well I didn't." "There's no way I can forget a night as great as that was."

"It was really great." She was standing up against the wall. Randy was standing in front of her with his hand on the wall.

"Well I'm not letting Cena beat me to asking you this." "Would you like to go out for a drink after the show?"

"Sure." "It'll be a good birthday present."

"Today's your birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I gotta go I have a match."

"Good luck."

After the show they went to a bar and grill. They were sitting at a table.

"So did you meet anybody backstage?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you meet Cena?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"What's a matter, you jealous?"

"No." "He should be jealous of me."

"Why?"

"I'm out with you and he isn't." She smiled.

"I hope you don't think I'm a slut because of what happened between us." "I'm not the one night stand type."

"I don't think you're a slut."

"I'm glad."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm in medical school."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm in my fourth year."

"What kind of doctor do you wanna be?"

"A cardiologist."

"That makes sense." "You make my heart rate go up." She laughed.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah but the hospital I work at is only ten minutes from my apartment." "Wanna come see it?"

"Your apartment?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

They went back to her apartment. She was showing him around.

"This is my living room."

"Nice place."

"Thanks I know it's probably not what you're used to."

"I didn't always have money." "Hey what's in there?" He said pointing to the closed door acrossed the room.

"That's my bedroom."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure come here." They walked into her room she turned on the light. The biggest thing in the room was the bed.

"I think that's the biggest bed I've ever seen."

"I like to have a big bed." He turned to her.

"I can't stop thinking about you." "I think about being with you all the time."

"I think about it all the time to." He pulled her close to him.

"I want it again."

"Me to."

They kissed, slowly at first then at came more intense. They backed up to the bed and laid down. Randy took his hand and ran it up her leg. She moaned against his lips. His hand continued further up. He put his hand under her shirt and grabbed her chest. She moaned again. He took off her shirt. He could feel her nails under his shirt. She took off his shirt. He kissed her neck as he unbuttoned her shorts. He took off her shorts and panties. He kissed her lips as they kissed she felt his hand slip inside her. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "Like that baby." He asked. She moaned in response. Her moans continued Randy loved every one he heard. With the more pleasure she felt her nails went further into his back. He groaned. With one last moan from her he knew done his job. She undid his pants and pulled them down. She felt him as she pulled down boxers. She wrapped her hand around it and moved up and down slowly. "Mmmm, Nicole baby." He moaned. Even though he didn't want to he stopped her he did. He kissed her and slipped into her and started to move. "Oh Randy, you're so good." She moaned. "You feel so good." He groaned. As he moved faster she felt she wasn't able to hold on. Her nails went so far into his back she drew blood. "Randy." She moaned as she gave in. "Oh Nicole." He moaned. As they tried to catch there breath they kissed. He laid beside her.

"That was great." She said.

"We might have to make this a regular thing." "You were amazing."


End file.
